Olivia's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, Lil' Urle, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Discord, Fluttershy, Pooka, and Flower were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Fievel was dressed in his purple nightshirt and matching leggings. Olivia was dressed in her green footy pajamas with the snaps and the lighter green collar and wrists, along with her green hair-bow to go with the pajamas. Bambi was dressed in his red two-piece pajama set consisting of the long-sleeved jacket with the buttons and pants, white socks, and blue slippers. Thumper was dressed in his brown footy pajamas with the snaps and the cream-colored collar and wrists. Gadget was dressed in her floor-length, lavender nightgown, matching ankle-length bloomers, and matching sleeping mask. Jim was dressed in his clean pair of blue boxer shorts and red undershirt and had already put out his cigar. Big Daddy Lou was dressed in his large green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Zachariah was dressed in his light gray nightgown and matching nightcap. Tyrone was dressed in his orange long-sleeved pajamas. Timothy was dressed in his red flower, purple lei, and green grass skirt as his pajamas. Lil' Urle was dressed in his purple footy pajamas. Twilight was dressed in her purple pajamas with the yellow stars on them. Rainbow Dash was dressed in her blue pajamas with the lightning bolts on them. Sunset was dressed in her magenta pajamas with the red and yellow sun on it. Pinkie Pie was dressed in her blue pajamas with the balloons on them. Applejack was dressed in her orange pajamas. Rarity was dressed in her fuchsia pajamas with the white checks and matching collar and a yellow sleeping mask. Discord was dressed in a scarlet red long-sleeved pajama jacket with light yellow stripes, matching pants, and ruby red slippers. Fluttershy was dressed in her light pink pajamas with the butterflies on them. Pooka was dressed in her periwinkle pajamas and matching bow. Flower was dressed in his turquoise footy pajamas. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Fievel before." Olivia said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 2 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Twilight explained, "Two years ago, Queen Aleena thought me that you left it behind, that Captain Cat R. Waul, Hag Narissa, and The Junkyard Dogs have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Olivia's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Rainbow Dash added. Olivia giggled as she clapped her hands for Pooka and Flower, who wanted to snuggle with Olivia. Then Gadget turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Big Daddy Lou added. As he went to sleep, Flower was squished. Finally, he got out, Olivia chuckled, as she kicked Big Daddy Lou, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Gadget, and Pooka." Olivia said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Junkyard Dogs' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Olivia was shown to Captain Cat R. Waul, Hag Narissa, Buster, Mooch, François, Sparky, and Ruby, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, mon capitaine!" François gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Ruby said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Mousie...'" Cat R. Waul said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Olivia's forehead while Olivia yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Olivia (wearing a blue and yellow Snow White-esque dress and a yellow hair-bow crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters May and Misty, who waved at her. Olivia also waved back. Misty smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Olivia. Back into the real word, Olivia (still wearing her pajamas and hair-bow) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Pooka and Flower woke up. They noticed Olivia was missing. The puppy and skunk tried to open the door. They started to wake Fievel up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Olivia was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows May and Misty. "Come on!" Misty called. Olivia, May, and Misty played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Olivia's other sisters; Miss Kitty Mouse, Peepers, and Tanya Mousekewitz, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Miss Kitty was wearing her light blue one-piece swimsuit with flowers on it. Peepers was wearing a pink and light blue two-piece swimsuit with hearts on it. And Tanya was wearing her golden one-piece swimsuit with music notes on it. "Oh, greetings!" Miss Kitty giggled. "It's you!" Peepers smiled. Then they jump into the water. The Pokémon Trainer sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Olivia was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Pooka and Flower attempted to wake Fievel up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Pooka!" Fievel said, "Flower, what?" Pooka barked, trying to get Fievel to understand. "OLIVIA'S GONE!" Flower cried. Fievel turned around and saw Olivia's bed. "Olivia... Olivia...!" Fievel snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Olivia!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Olivia's dream, Olivia smiled sweetly. She saw Bernard who was wearing his red swimming trunks, with Miss Kitty, Peepers, and Tanya, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Bernard smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Olivia smiled, while waving at Bernard, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Bernard said. "YAY!!" May and Misty shouted, as they jump into the water, making Bernard, Miss Kitty, Peepers, and Tanya splashed with laughter. Olivia giggled. Back to the real world, Fievel was still looking for Olivia. "OLIVIA!" Fievel called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Olivia. "Olivia!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Olivia, "OLIVIA! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Carface lurked in the shadows, glaring at Olivia, "The Dog and Cat Villain Curse!" Olivia watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Carface growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Olivia, while she screams. In the real world Fievel quickly saved Olivia from her death. "Olivia! Olivia, wake up!! Wake up!" Fievel cried, as Olivia did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The Dog and Cat Villain Curse!" Olivia stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Fievel exclaimed. "Curse--!" Olivia cried. "What are you talking about?" Fievel asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Olivia sobbed. She hugged Fievel. "It was a nightmare." Fievel said, as he hugs Olivia, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Olivia has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:Halloween-themed stories Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:X's Dream Turns Into A Nightmare Category:Olivia Flaversham